


thank my lucky stars

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [11]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a big fat uwu, night swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: what's better than night swimming with your girlfriends?





	thank my lucky stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the polls that i made like two months ago and completely forgot to write until today lmao this is unproofread and unbetad so don't mind any mistakes i just wanted to give you all some good fluff uwu

The warm summer air hits the cool water on Chaeyoung’s face as she resurfaces from the pool. Her eyes open hesitantly, worried about the sting that comes from chlorine filled water, and the first sight she takes in is the hazy light of the moon hanging just behind the clouds in the sky. Right after that comes the stars littering the night sky, like sprinkles on her favorite cake. Third comes her most favorite sight of all.

 

Nayeon, stood along the side of the pool in a bikini that would make anyone’s heart skip a beat, trying her absolute best to push Jihyo, the most radiant beam of sunlight in the darkest of nights, into the pool.

 

“Im Nayeon if you push me in I’m _going_ to break up with you!” Jihyo’s voice is stern, but the smile on her face and the happy shine to her eyes tells Chaeyoung that she’s lying. Nayeon must know this too, smirks playfully as she tickles Jihyo enough to let her guard down before throwing her into the water.

 

Jihyo resurfaces with a gasp, glaring dangerously at the oldest girl, and Chaeyoung can only giggle at her girlfriends’ antics. She swims over to Jihyo lazily, floating in front of her with a cheeky grin until Jihyo’s irritation dissipates, arms reaching out to hold Chaeyoung effortlessly against her.

 

“You’re lucky Chaeyoung is so cute or I’d be chasing you around this pool right now,” Jihyo grumbles towards Nayeon.

 

“Like I’m not about to get in anyways,” Nayeon rolls her eyes playfully, taking a few steps back before running towards the edge and shouting, “Cannonball!”

 

Her splash soaks Chaeyoung and Jihyo again, the youngest laughing in disbelief at her girlfriend’s childishness while Jihyo looks like she’s going to throw Chaeyoung _at_ Nayeon.

 

She won’t, Chaeyoung knows this, but it’s fun to see her threaten to.

 

“You are so lucky I love you, Im Nayeon,” Jihyo grumbles, the older girl laughing as she swims over to the two of them. She places a chaste kiss to Jihyo’s cheek, making the girl involuntarily smile despite her slight irritation.

 

“I really am,” Nayeon’s smile is softer, much more genuine and pure than before. It makes Chaeyoung’s heart do flips in her chest seeing such a beautiful sight. The oldest girl leans over and kisses Chaeyoung’s cheek too, adopting her baby voice as she says, “And I love you _too_ you precious little munchkin.”

 

“Ew _stop_. I’m your _girlfriend_ , not a baby,” Chaeyoung pouts as she crosses her arms across her chest, causing not just Nayeon but Jihyo as well to coo at how adorable she is.

 

“You’re our baby, so deal with it,” Jihyo giggles with a bright smile finally on her face, pulling Chaeyoung a little closer in her arms so that she can press a soft kiss against her lips. The gesture softens Chaeyoung immediately, pout turning into a lazy smile while her heart beats like it’s playing the bongos.

 

“Come on, lets get out of the pool before it’s too late to make a fire,” Nayeon suggests, already halfway to the ladder leading to the patio.

 

Chaeyoung’s always loved Nayeon’s house, but there’s a magic to it when it comes to being there at night. The small patch of trees behind her house always fill with fireflies in the summer, the moonlight always peeks through in just the right amount, and it emits such a warm and safe aura that it’s become their hideaway more often than not every summer night.

 

Chaeyoung gets out before Jihyo, wrapping her tiger pattern towel around herself and grabbing Jihyo’s as well, handing it to her girlfriend with a warm smile. In her peripherals she sees Nayeon trying to light a fire in the small fire pit she has near the pool, and Jihyo’s protective instincts immediately go up.

 

“No, _no_ , you are _not_ lighting the fire again.”

 

“Come _on_ Ji, I’ll be fine-“

 

“Last time you used _gasoline_ and almost lost your eyebrows! _”_

 

“She has a point, Nayeon,” Chaeyoung giggles, the sound of her laughter growing more at Nayeon’s disappointed pout. Her wet feet patter across the stone patio as she bounces over to the older girl, kissing her square on the lips to cheer up the older girl. “Come on, you can help me get the s’mores stuff!”

 

“Mm, fine,” Nayeon pretends to be upset, but the tug at the corner of her lips gives her away. Jihyo mouths a quiet ‘thank you’ to Chaeyoung, who only gives her mock salute in return before heading inside with Nayeon.

 

They come back out with arms full of s’mores necessities; chocolate, marshmallows, graham crackers, the poky sticks that Chaeyoung likes set on fire and use as swords, etc. Jihyo has the fire going at a comfortable height, one of Nayeon’s lounge chairs pulled up beside it so that they can all sit beside one another.

 

It isn’t until much later, when their clothes have dried and their stomachs have been filled with delicious treats, that they find themselves laying on one of Nayeon’s blankets in the grass, pointing at all of the constellations they can find. Chaeyoung lays between the two older girls, holding one of each of their hands hostage as they wrap themselves around her. Nayeon has more than once stopped Jihyo from going off about the history of the stars with a languid kiss, and Chaeyoung has more than once stopped Nayeon from stopping Jihyo by kissing her first.

 

It’s warm and content, which is more than Chaeyoung could ever ask for.

 

“Chaeyoung?” Jihyo’s voice pulls her from her thoughts, coming back to see both her and Nayeon staring at her curiously. “You zoned out there for a second. Are you tired? Do you wanna head back inside.”

 

Chaeyoung shakes her head slowly, smile growing on her lips. “No I’m good. Just thinking about how much I love you guys.”

 

Her smile is infectious, and the smiles of the other two girls could blind her with how bright they are. They both kiss her slowly, Jihyo first and then Nayeon, and Chaeyoung wonders what nation she saved in a past life to be lucky enough to have both of them in her life. To have them both laying under the stars with her, to have them both love her as much as she loves them.

 

She supposes she can worry about that later, because the mischievous look Jihyo and Nayeon share before pulling her to her feet is too promising to pass up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu


End file.
